


Imprisioned

by MonocerosRex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (that's a tag? holy shit), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefly References, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Keith in Drag, M/M, SHIRO in drag, Swearing, mentions of weed use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/pseuds/MonocerosRex
Summary: A tiny, bite-sized fic request about Keith and Lance meeting in a holding cell one night :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if you can go to holding for possession, pot is decriminalised in my country. I’m also certain they would take your shit off you, but eh, for the sake of the narrative let’s just pretend they merely confiscate anything dangerous like a fucking airport carry-on, okay? Sweet.

“So why are you in?” Lance asked his cellmate as he relaxed back onto the hard bench.  
“Assault,” they grunted, not looking away from where they were picking at their false nails.  
“Oh. Did you win?”  
The other person glanced up at that, their small smile accentuated by their smudged lipstick. “Yeah.”  
“In those heels? Impressive. I’m Lance.” He stuck out his hand and grinned wide when they shook it.  
“Keith.” They said.  
“Nice. What are your pronouns?” Lance asked easily.  
“Uh, ‘he’”, Keith responded in surprise.  
“Cool. I love your outfit.” Lance meant it. Keith was wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress, with a red feather bustle and a laced corset. The outfit showed off his slim, muscled legs and delicate collarbones.  
“Um, thanks. So… why were you arrested?”  
“Firefly.”  
Keith looked perplexed. “What?”  
“Firefly. Joss Whedon’s epic space western?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Fuck me, really? It’s only the best show _ever_. I was going to marathon it with my best friend.”  
“Is that… illegal?”  
Lance rolled his eyes. What this guy for real? “No, dude. I was arrested for possession. Firefly is 1000% better with a little weed, and my man Hunk can bake like you wouldn’t believe. We could have had a fucking hash croquembouche tonight.”  
Keith snorted at that, rubbing his jaw like it hurt.  
“You okay?”  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I just took a bad punch in the fight.”  
“That sucks, man. What was it about, anyway?”  
“Oh… some fucker called my brother a faggot at our show.”  
Lance’s eyebrows climbed to new heights. “Are you serious? Why aren’t you in here for _murder?_ ”  
Keith smiled. “Shiro pulled me off. He’s way stronger than me.”  
“Also in five-inch heels?”  
“Six-inch.”  
Lance threw his head back and laughed, thinking that maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad night after all.  
“Tonight is going to be _the worst_.” Keith sighed as he peeled off his eyelashes. “I can’t believe I have to sleep in all this makeup.”  
“Oh, hey, here.” Lance dug in his bag for a minute before producing a pack of wipes. “I never leave home without facial cleansing wipes. They’re not specifically for makeup, but…”  
Keith looked at him in astonishment. “That’ll work. Thank you, man.”  
“No prob.” Lance grinned.  
It was already pretty late by this point, so once Keith was more comfortable they both lay down to try and get what sleep they could.  
“You know, when I was a kid I used to be way scared of the dark. I couldn’t sleep without my glow-in-the-dark stars.” Lance smiled at Keith’s quiet snort before continuing. “But then I saw this documentary--space docos were all I watched back then--and it talked about how, actually? Most of space is just empty. Blackness. A vacuum. And since anything that had to do with space was awesome to me, I used to pretend that the dark was just me, floating in the void of space.”  
“That doesn’t sound very comforting.”  
“Maybe not,” Lance grinned, “but it helped.”  
For a moment there was quiet.  
“I’m actually minoring in cosmology.” Keith said.  
“ _What?_ You’re kidding.”  
“Why would I joke about that?” Lance could practically _hear_ him roll his eyes.  
“So you’re a space kid too, huh?”  
“Guess so.”  
“Wicked. You should come to Firefly Night when we’re out of here.”  
There was a pause. “What?”  
“I can’t miss an opportunity to convert someone to the Church of Whedon. It’s a show about space cowboys, you’ll love it. Plus I just _know_ you’ll get along with my friend Pidge. You must be pretty smart to take cosmo, and they’re some kind of child genius. What do you think? You can bring Shiro too if you want.”  
“Um… really?”  
“Dude, do it. The more the merrier. There won’t be any weed either, obviously, not that Pidge would have partaken anyway.”  
“Uh…” Keith seemed to mull it over for a while, so Lance didn’t push him. “Well,” he finally said, “Shiro is always pushing me to make friends.”  
“Sweet!” Lance pumped his fist in the dark. “Seriously man, you’re gonna love this show. Okay, so, there’s this guy, Mal, and he’s got this ship…”  
Keith fell asleep pretty soon after that, somewhere in the middle of Lance’s admittedly long-winded explanation of the plot of Firefly. Lance was pretty tired too, but for a while he couldn’t settle down, unable to quiet the buzzing in his bones. He told himself it was because he was in a cell, but there’s no denying his cute cellmate was the major cause.  
Rolling towards the wall Lance smiled into his hand and closed his eyes. Letting out a deep breath he relaxed as best he could, and pretended he was floating amongst the stars.


End file.
